Number One Challange
by Kim15
Summary: Well i'm not good with summary's so i guess you will just have to read it for yourself. All i can tell you things heat up between to Kai/oc and Rai/oc


BAYBLADES-NUMBER ONE Challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the bayblade stuff actually belongs to me.  
  
The plane came into the runway. A young boy stood up and came to the door of the plane. He was dressed in baggie jeans and a grey muscle shirt and he has black hair and green eyes. "Bladestars lets go!" he shouted as the door opened. On his command four people stood up and came towards him, then all five kids walked down the stars to the medium strip. "Welcome to Japan," the boy said with a smile.  
  
"Let it rip!" a boy shouted as he launched his baybalde. "Good!" yelled a boy who was standing against a wall with his arms folded in the shadows. "Now again." "Oh, come on Kai I've done this like hundred times already," the boy said as he picked up his bayblade. The boy standing against the wall came into light. He was wearing blue pants, black sleeveless top, white scarf and red and silver arm guards. Kai had blue hair with a short black ponytail at the back. "And you will do it again and again until you get it right!" Kai shouted. While Kai was still fixated on the boy who was releasing the bayblade he didn't notice a boy come out of the door behind him. "Kai, Tyson." "What!" Kai screamed as he turned around to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing traditional white, blue and yellow clothes wearing a red bandanna with a ying and yang symbol on it, which ties back his horse tail. "Mr Dickerson wishes to talk to us all," the boy said to Kai and Tyson. "Rai!" Tyson shouted as the boy looked towards him. Tyson has blue hair and brown eyes. Tyson wears blue ¾ paints, yellow t- shirt, red jacket and he always wears his blue and red cap. "Do you know why he wants to talk to us?" "No I don't, but we will soon find out," Rai said as he turned and walked inside. "Well Kai," Tyson said as he walked up beside him. "Looks like I won't have to do that extra hundred releases." As Tyson walked inside Kai didn't say a word he just sighed and walked on inside after Tyson.  
  
As a bus pulled up in front of the blade stars they put their luggage onto the bus then made their way on to the bus. "Eli," a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing white pants with ribbon crisscrossed up the sides of her pants, and see was also wearing a purple boob tube. "Yes Alex what is it?" Eli asked with a sigh as he turned to see the girl sitting on the back seat with her legs up. "Why did I have to come on this stupid trip?' she asked as she looked at her purple nails then over to Eli. "Because A I thought that you wanted to go on this trip and B, because I didn't want to leave you at home with that dickhead of a step father of ours." "Well thank you for being a caring brother,' Alex said sarcastically. "Hey chill out peoples," a black hair girl said from the front of the bus. This girl wore long black jeans, and a red top with a ying and yang symbol on the front. There was something very special about this girl because she was blessed with the gift of having two eye colours. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. "We have only just gotten here, it think some of us would like a quite bus ride over to the hotel." "Alright we will cool it and save the arguing for later," Eli said as he gave Alex a smile.  
  
As Tyson and Kai made their way into the room where the rest of the group were waiting for them. "Tyson!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing orange overalls and a green t-shirt and wristbands waving at Tyson. "Hey ya Max," Tyson said as he sat down next to him. "Do you know what's up?" "No I have no idea." "Well," an old man with a moustache and squinty eyes and glasses said with a smile. "I bet your all wondering why I called you here." "Well that's what I'm thinking," Tyson said as Max and Rai nodded to this but Kai sat there motionless. "Well I have called you here because the team your battling against called the Bladestars have landed and are on there way here now," he said as a big smile came to Tyson's face. "Yes, finally new competition." "Well what has this got to do with us?" Kai asked as he folded his arms. "This has got to do with you because your team is the welcoming party, Kai." "What!" Rai shouted as Kai and him got their feet. "Why are we the welcoming party?" "BBA thought it would make a better impression." "Make a better impression of who?" Kai asked as he turned and looked at the team. "For BBA or the Bladebrakers?" The room fell silent for a moment then Max spoke up. "Come on Kai, its just a few hello's and welcomes and that's it." "Yeah and then we will be welcoming everyone when the BBA can't find anyone better to do it," Kai said as he was already finding this too ridicules. "Well you guys can stay here and argue all you want," Tyson said as he got up and headed for the door. "But I'm going to find out who the new competition is." "Well I'm with you," Max said as he followed behind Tyson. "Tyson, Max!" Mr Dickinson called as Tyson and Max turned back around. "Kenny is already down stairs." Tyson and Max nodded and continued on their way. Rai and Kai looked at each other until Rai decided t o talk. "I don't like this anymore then you do Kai, but it's just something we have to do." "Rai save your breath for the welcoming," Kai said as he turned away from him and headed out the door to follow Tyson and Max down stairs. "I wish you could make up your mind sometimes Kai," Rai said with a sigh and left the room.  
  
"Eli are we there yet?" Alex asked, as she was getting extremely bored and tied of setting on a bus. Eli looked out the window to see that they were driving up to the hotel now. He turned around and gave Alex a big smile. "Yep, we are here." At the sound of this a big cheer came from the bus. Hope looked out the window to see five people standing and waiting for someone or something. But as they came closer she saw that the people were the Bladebrakers. "Hey, Eli come and see our welcoming committee!" Hope yelled as everyone came to see the whole team standing their waiting. "Well I'll be, they came to say hello," Eli said as he shook his head but had a it of a laugh in his voice. 


End file.
